cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Courtney
|friends = |enemies = |likes = Duke, poetry, her family, cooking, humor, helping others, singing and dancing, music, animals, holidays, traveling, adventures, her friends|dislikes = Duke's absence, family tension,|powers = |weapons = |fate = Reconciles with her husband and moves into the castle}}'''Courtney '''is a supporting character in the Black Lion franchise. She's the wife of Duke and the mother of Nico and Morton. A tragedy in Duke's life results in him leaving Courtney and taking the twins with him. Devastated, Courtney sought refuge in the Good Eats restaurant hoping that someday Duke would return and reunite with her. Background After Giselle's death, Duke disappeared into the woods where he met Courtney who was exploring the woods. The two instantly fell in love and their romance led to marriage. Months later, Courtney gave birth to Nico and Morton who were twins. Everything was quiet for years until Duke began to think about his sister's death and how Robert seemingly let her die in that fire. So Duke tried to control his temper around his wife for as long as he could until she accidentally triggered him by mentioning his sister's birthday was coming up. Outraged by the mere mention of his sister's name, Duke angrily lashed out at Courtney and she tried to calm him down but obviously that didn't do any good. She wanted to help but he wouldn't let her. One night, when they were asleep, Duke encountered Wolfgang who was looking for some warriors to add to his army. Duke took the twins with him and left. The next morning, Courtney woke up and she noticed that her husband and sons were gone. She thought that Duke left her because of what happened last night. She quickly sought refuge at the Good Eats restaurant where her in-laws kindly offered her a job as waitress. During her times at the restaurant, she was ashamed of how she was towards Duke. She was hoping that her husband would return, so she can apologize and continue their marriage life together. Personality Courtney is a sweet and independent woman who enjoys hiking, dancing, cooking, and poetry. Despite being a young woman, Courtney needed a little time to respect people who have insecurities or is going through a time because of the loss of a loved one. At first, she was confused by Duke's temper until she discovered that his sister, Giselle died in a fire and that her husband loved very much. She was planning to apologize to him for not noticing his extreme sadness over Giselle's death but it never happened since he left after the argument. She didn't blame Duke for leaving, she blamed herself because she made Duke feel that there is no one that loves him. She is also a loving and protective mother and has always dreamed of getting married and settling down with a family of her own. After marrying Duke and giving birth to the twins, Courtney matured and has responsibilities to fulfill to keep her family's future preserved. While she was working at Good Eats during her husband and sons' absence, she remained diligent and down-to-earth. She did however remain polite and considerate towards the people she comes in contact with but whenever she sees a happy family, she wishes that her family who could be like this. All she could do is remain hopeful and hope for a miracle to come. After being reunited with Duke, she was tearfully happy to finally continue her married life with him. She learned how to respect her husband's insecurities and they made a promise to be there for each other when they are in distress. She enjoys Duke's company and his poetry. Physical appearance Courtney is a slender and beautiful African-American woman wearing pink striped and blue pants. Powers and abilities * '''Martial Artists: '''In the other films and in the cartoon series, Courtney is shown to be an expert martial artist. * '''Speed: '''Aside from her strength, Courtney is shown to be very fast. * '''Cooking Skills: '''During her times at Good Eats, Courtney was trained to become a chef. * '''Immortality: '''Courtney is one of the Wooten characters to have gained immortality from the immortality pill. * '''Animal/Robot/Alien Communication and Empathy: '''Courtney is a member of the Wooten family to understand the feelings and language of animals, robots and aliens. * '''High Intellect: '''Courtney is shown to be fairly intelligent. Appearances The Black Lion Courtney appears again after Wolfgang's death. She is cleaning tables until she hears Phillip calls out Matthew's name. She runs to her family where she happily them and is reconciles with Duke. Years after the adventure, Courtney and Duke have grown close together again and are living in their nephew's mansion. She is last seen singing and dancing to the reprise song "Family is Forever" at the reunion party. The Black Lion 2 In the sequel, Courtney serves as a supporting character in the movie along with her family and the rest of the gang. She is seen in the opening of the movie before Matthew goes to Woolsville. She isn't seen again until Matthew returned home with Brodi and the others. She immediately liked Brodi when she was shown to be interested in music. She later helped Matthew defeat Wolfsbane and save Woolsville and save Prince Carlos. In the ending, she becomes a member of the Mastiff family after her nephews and nieces get adopted. She is last seen singing and dancing to the song "Family" with her husband, Duke and the rest of the family. Draw It Courtney serves as a supporting character in the film along with the others. Animal Planet Courtney serves as a supporting character in the film. She joins her nephew and family as they plan to save Animal Town from the evil Red Bird. Video Game Life Courtney serves as a minor character in the film. She isn't seen until Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack return from Matthew and his friends racing transformed. She is last seen playing Q*Bert with Duke. The North Wooten Courtney serves as a supporting character in the film. She isn't seen until Matthew, Robo, Classified, Corporal, Eva, and Short Fuse headed back to the house to get some supplies. Matthew then ordered Charles and the others to turn the other kids back to normal. She was seen at Matthew's North Wind ceremony and she was cheering for him. The Karate Boy Courtney served as a minor character in the film. She was seen at Matthew's karate ceremony at the Genova Karate Competition and she was cheering for him along with the others. Once the competition was over, Courtney congratulated Matthew on a job well done. Matthew told Courtney and the others, that he'll meet them back at the house as soon as he's done talking to the charismatic Kung-Fu master. Return to the Present Courtney joins Matthew on his adventure to the trip to help Future Matthew and defeat Future Butch and save the future. Robin Hood Courtney served as a supporting character in the movie. She's eager to help Robin Hood defeat Prince John and save King Richard I. The Fox and the Pooch Courtney served as a supporting character in the film. She was eager to help Matthew protect Foxwood and Wayne from Chief and his wrath. The Black Lion Courtney mostly serves as a major character in the cartoon series. Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Females Category:Chefs Category:Wooten characters Category:Heroines Category:Adults Category:Businesspeople Category:TV Animation characters Category:African-American characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Spouses Category:Animated characters Category:Parents Category:Aunts Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Dancers Category:Singing characters Category:Archers Category:Lovers Category:Royalty Category:Nobility Category:Martial Artists